


Subrideo

by Jinbeizaki



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gladiators, Implied Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:59:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2192703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinbeizaki/pseuds/Jinbeizaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A gladiator wasn’t asked to have a heart or even friends; they were only machines to kill. And then Sousuke had become good at hiding any kind of feelings that could distract him. Yet there was one person who somehow managed to sneak in the barrier Sousuke had put around himself."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subrideo

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was supposed to be 3 lines and it turned into a +5K words without I notice....
> 
> The title is the Latin word for "smile". 
> 
> Thanks to Vicky (rinismydarling) for beta and made sure you would understand it XD
> 
> Enjoy this one shot~
> 
> (If you actually like it and want another chapter, I may write it but then I warn you there would have angst. A LOT. Let me know though if you still want it.)

Fear flickered across his adversary’s eyes as he positioned his sword in a life-threatening way, few centimeters from the throat. The cold iron against the sweating and still warm skin. The crowd went wild at this point, asking for blood to finally be spilled. The fight had been entertaining but it was only the appetizer. The coming part was what made gladiators famous, interesting and exciting. Then the more they reached popularity, the more they could hope to live a better life. Although their lives hung by a thread which Fates could cut at any time. 

Under his mask, teal eyes were still focus on what he had left. Besides, he could feel his master’s eyes on him summoning him to move and end the loser’s life. Nevertheless, Sousuke knew that if he killed too fast or in a non-spectacular way, people would be disappointed. Therefore, he played with his prey a bit more cutting him here and there. The gladiator aimed nowhere too critical so that the fight may continue longer. Even if the other knew it was a losing battle, he was still struggling. Most likely for his honor and pride. 

However, few minutes later, the lifeless body crushed onto the ground ending his torture. Sousuke’s fighting style was considered as ruthless and rough like no one. But that’s how a gladiator should be -according to him. 

The crowd celebrated more his victory than himself. After all, it was another fight, another enemy, another regular day in his somewhat routine. Despite it wasn’t the first killing for the spectators, they seemed to keep enjoying it as if it was the first they’d ever seen.

Sousuke took off his mask quickly to salute the spectators. Beads of sweat were dripping his face and pant came out from his mouth. Maybe he actually fought a bit more vehemently than he thought? 

Some slaves were taking the corpse away from the arena while the remaining gladiator walked back into the rooms under the bleachers. No one dared talked to him nor even approached him. 

With his godly body, Sousuke’s profession was easy frightening any stranger. Furthermore, he was known in the entire city –and maybe even further- for his power and ability to kill a man merciless. His nickname said it all. The whale shark. Those dreaded predators could easily swallow a man in its environment without they even noticed.

The black haired man had been raised since his earliest childhood for this job as his father had been a renowned gladiator. ‘To kill or to be killed’ was the motto that ruled his life. 

All these years fighting had however not only bright sides. Sure his body had grown and he was able to protect anyone from the best assassins in the world but he grew loner with time. Well a gladiator wasn’t asked to have a heart or even friends; they were only machines to kill. And then Sousuke had become good at hiding any kind of feelings that could distract him. 

Yet there was one person who somehow managed to sneak in the barrier Sousuke had put around himself.

“It was a good fight, Sousuke.”

Makoto Tachibana. He was another gladiator just like him. Though his gentle attitude, there was something different in his way of fighting, somehow softer than his own. Almost, hypnotizing. Makoto’s body was truly amazing to stare at, both in a fight and in a bed, even if Sousuke preferred the latter obviously.

As the brown haired man passed him, Sousuke caught his wrist before any protests to shove his lips against the other’s one. The kiss was fiery and passionate as it was one of the few they could share for the day. The few other people present in the corridors didn’t matter. Makoto’s lips were dry, Sousuke noticed as his tongue licked them asking for much more. Was he actually nervous about the coming battle? It might be years already since he became a gladiator and yet he was still not accustom to this? 

The announcer’s voice forced them apart as the battle was getting close. Sousuke would have asked more of this forbidden pleasure if he didn’t know that Makoto needed to focus. Besides, they would surely have the opportunity to continue this afterwards.

“Come back to me alive.” 

Sousuke whispered into the other’s ear making sure that it was loud enough for him to hear and low enough to make him long for what they would do. Makoto would not waste any minutes in the battle this way. They both deserved and desired some personal reward after all.

The fear that it would be the last time they saw each other was always there deep down in their hearts. They were gladiators; it didn’t exactly mean to have a long life. They remained slaves. They had a master to serve and to please till death. Or even if by a miracle they were granted free, they would still be fighting for their survival. 

The teal eyes kept staring at the figure across the cages –delimiting the arena– wishing that he was already back by his side. 

Makoto Tachibana was the only person who could distract him. It was both frightening and arousing at the same time. However Sousuke was making sure that their attractions would not get them into troubles. 

It had already been years since the two of them met each other because of their respective masters. Two powerful men who despite the rumor had it that they hated each other couldn’t actually spend a night without each other. Truly fools, although their slaves weren’t any better. 

Due to their overwhelming power, they both had been chosen to protect respectively the senators Matsuoka and Nanase during their secret meetings. Making sure that no one would come close to the room when they were “busy” together inside. 

That’s how Sousuke and Makoto’s relationship started. The noises coming from the room they were guarding didn’t help them to keep their own desires. 

One touch here and there. Hands brushing on the burning skins. Their breath melting into one another. They were careful and innocent at first. It was almost cute when they were reminded about it now. After a while, they started to tease each other and became much more playful.

Playing. That could qualify their apparent relationship to the others, including their masters who surprised them one day kissing against the wall half naked. Nevertheless, Sousuke and Makoto wanted to believe that it was much more than a game. That the beating hearts, the anxiety, the butterflies in the stomach and many more were a sign that they were _something_. 

Yet their feelings never made it out of their mouths. Only their lust. It was so easier to express. Besides it’s not like they could hide their growing arousals while making out. They were definitely attracted to each other. 

Sousuke clenched his fists in frustration. _‘If only there was a good moment to tell him…’_ Pondering on this problem was pointless at that instant so he chose to focus his attention on the battle.

It had just started few seconds ago. From his spot, he was having an even better view than any spectators. Even the nobles, they couldn’t see from this far Makoto’s form this well. How his muscles tighten and how he moved gracefully… 

_‘Lookout for your side!’_ or _‘You could have hit him here!’_ were all Sousuke could think about during the battle however. Obviously he was mostly bothered about his health before his stunning body. 

His fighting style was different from his own yet. So no matter how many times Sousuke wanted to cry out to do something, it was useless to wish he made moves he wouldn’t use. _'There was no way Makoto would lose'_ , he kept thinking. 

Makoto was the star of those games hence his fight was the last one of the day. He knew how to please the crowd like no one, knew _damn well_ how to make someone’s heart tighten when the sword passed millimeters away from his skin… He was making everyone in the stadium fell for him so easily.

Including Sousuke.

Especially Sousuke who hated how long his companion’s battle was when he needed it to be over. He would definitely make him pay for this never-ending wait. The more the swords echoed or the more he heard the cheers from the crowd, the brown haired man’s mind ranted against Makoto’s opponent. _Just die already_. Hopefully for him, he didn’t see the murderous look he was receiving. 

He wasn’t that bad even if he was clearly not up to Makoto’s level. His form wasn’t the best; he left too many openings in Sousuke’s opinion. Nevertheless, this could go on forever if they continued to only entertain the audience… 

But suddenly something created a sensation among the spectators.

“Huh?” Sousuke stumbled as he witnessed the sudden attack of Makoto against the unknown gladiator, piercing through his abdomen. 

This was really not like him at all to finish it so fast, especially after taking his time previously … Something was unmistakably wrong with this… 

The crowd didn’t notice anything yet and cheered on the winner who took off his mask for the occasion. And almost immediately their eyes met. As if Makoto knew all along that he had been watched by him. No… He knew. There was no need for hypothesis. He knew because few moments ago he had been the one here at his place watching Sousuke’s fight. That smile he sent him was enough to create so many emotions through his body. 

_'Just come back here already.'_ He had thought before he noticed something in Makoto’s walking… And so he understood why this battle ended this way. 

“I see…” Sousuke whispered before waiting that they were back alone between those walls where no one could see them in order to bring this subject up. 

They would take their time before heading to their masters as they both wanted to enjoy this little privacy. Besides it’s not like Matsuoka and Nanase wouldn’t like to be “searching” together. Surely it was going to take a while before they would be able to stay with the other without interruptions. 

“You are wounded, huh?” He immediately asked –or was it really a question- as soon as they were face to face. 

Sousuke stared into the other’s eyes making sure he would not fly away or dodge the question –even if it was more a state of fact. Surely no one noticed but him as it happened at the end of battle just before the last stroke.

Makoto had done his best in hiding it with his standing position and his arms. However it was useless to cover this as they both knew it would be worst. One wouldn’t have healed this wound judging it not big enough and the other would have eventually found about it later making him furious. 

So it was not entirely a bad thing. Especially when he started to feel Sousuke’s hands against his chest, so faintly. This sent shivers throughout his body at the mere contact. They were so close against the other, asking for more until the taller dragged Makoto somewhere else. 

The room was empty as they arrived to the supposed bathroom. Few basins were on the ground for the soldier to clean themselves after their victories. Since they had been fight the last, there would be no interventions. Slaves won’t dare disturb the gladiators they were too –too, intimidating.

The water abruptly fell on his shoulders blade from the soaked tissue Sousuke held. Almost immediately it made Makoto shiver. His body really had good reflexes and habits; the taller thought with a little grin on his face. 

The cloth was now on this huge chest however he dodged the most sensitive parts of this body to only focus on the wound carefully. Despite how little it seemed in his opinion, Makoto stirred up at the sudden cold sensation. It contrasted with his burning skin. He couldn’t restrain the low moan from escaping his mouth.

Once the blood was out of the sight, the taller took a better look this time to examine the injury. It was really nothing –they both had suffered worst in previous battles. Their scars throughout their body were speaking for it. Sousuke sighed a bit relieved it wasn’t as he realized it wasn’t as bad as he had originally thought. 

But then something caught his eye, teal orbs moving downward, something pretty big –bigger than the wound that was for sure and asking for his attention. 

“Stop staring already, Sousuke. I came back to you alive that’s what matters right?”

Makoto’s hands reached for the other’s chin before kissing him, desperately needing his reward. He had fulfilled the dark-haired man requirements so what were they waiting for? As their lips parted, Sousuke stared into those emeralds eyes –how much he wished to possess a little piece of this jewel just to look at it whenever he missed the brunette. 

“You came back wounded.” He muttered until his hands travelled in Makoto’s chest where the thin wounded line was, leaving shivers through his body. 

“This is nothing more than a scratch.” 

No matter what he said, Sousuke started to separate from him in order to rinse himself too. Since he watched the fight, he hadn’t any time to clean the blood –not his, obviously- from his body. Slowly pressing the tissue on top of his head so that he would receive drops of water, his eyes closed to enjoy the feeling. Yet, even before the water had time to reach the ground, Makoto had already taken the fabric from his hands so that he could be the one cleaning this body. 

The shorter one started with the broad shoulder, pressing on few place to relax Sousuke. This way he would be able to make him forget –or at least distract him from- his injury. As Makoto noticed the serene face, he moved into action knowing that he wouldn’t be pushed away this time. Capturing his attention was almost like a fight, perilous but so rewarding once it was done. 

While the tissue was now on his muscular back, they stood so close to each other that Makoto was leaving few kisses on his neck. Each one was breaking Sousuke’s reluctance wall to replace it gently with longing. And just when he knew he was close to his limit, the shorter finished him off with his special attack. 

“Sousuke.” The brunette nibbled his ear lobe –one of his soft spot. _‘Damn him for finding it! And damn him for using this sexy voice of his!’_

Sousuke couldn’t withstand this low blow and all those attentions he was receiving. Finally, the cleaning was long forgotten –besides after what they would be doing they might need to clean again. Pressing Makoto’s back against the closest wall, they shared a passionate kiss. 

Those kisses that were filled with more feelings than lust. They were easier yet to exchange than words, words that wouldn’t mean anything in this situation. So once again they just let their actions spoke for their love. Surely the right moment would come. 

What was the point of saying how important was the other when they were wet, horny and lustful? It would lose its value. Furthermore there was still this doubt deep down in each heart that they might be the only one feeling this way. 

Only their names, moans, cries were allowed to pass their mouths. Or at least that’s what they hoped would. 

“Ngh…Damn you, Makoto…” Sousuke gulped suddenly louder than he intended to. 

Their hands had been fighting to have the advantage to hold them together. The few remaining clothes were already on the ground, long forgotten. At the moment, Makoto was the one stroking their hard bulges together. Choosing a rather slow rhythm, it just kept frustrating the other. He could tell with how Sousuke nipped at his lips to prevent another groan out of his mouth. 

He was looking like a god. And the way his back bent, how his hands surrounded his own desperately trying to be the one in control again, those teal eyes refusing to close so he could hold Makoto’s gaze…

“Are you…trying to seduce me?”

Makoto was bewildered as Sousuke was the one asking this –he swore he was about to say it first. Before his brain could found the answer –or at least think about one, the dark-haired man’s hands finally found a weak spot. If he couldn’t have the front then he would gladly take the back. 

Their eyes closed for a second as Makoto increased the speed of his hands. It wasn’t really intentional; he had just been taken by surprise –literally. Sousuke’s fingers were exploring their favorite place. Their groans filled the room without them caring if someone was watching or hearing. All mattered in this instant was them. They were in their bubble where reality couldn’t reach them.

Staring at nothing else but his companion, Sousuke was gasping at this sight. Makoto looked so breath-taking. His sparkling eyes filled with emotion, the way his body was glistening with a mix of sweat and water, how his mouth was releasing so many erotic noises out. He was like a gift from the Gods themselves.

Unlike what he was supposed to do with it, Sousuke wanted to mark him as his. So that no one would dare to come close –even his powerful creators. They couldn’t tease the gladiator by allowing him to glance at this dazzling sight if they wanted to take it back afterwards. That would be just too cruel, sadistic. Especially when the two men had faced so many hurdles in their lives. 

Sousuke had fallen so hard that he had reached the point of no return. He just couldn’t imagine his life without Makoto now and he preferred not to remember what was his past life before meeting him too. 

“You’re mine.” Sousuke had muttered aloud, without even noticing, sending quivers to the brown-haired man. His words were highlighted by his actions as he suddenly sank his teeth into his exposed neck leaving a mark before licking it.

How he wished to possess this man as his own slave. To be a freeman and be with Makoto who would no longer a gladiator so that they won’t be afraid again, thinking this was their last time seeing each other. Hopefully in this alternative universe he would be able to express his feelings.

Living in the same house. 

That simple thought of hearing Makoto’s sweet voice every day and night, his smile as the first thing he would see… It was enough to bring Sousuke closer to the edge, his heart throbbing so hard against his chest. 

He could feel he wasn’t the only one in this situation. The smaller man had slowed the pace so that this pleasure wouldn’t stop just yet. They needed more after all the frustrations they had gathered since their last meeting. Nevertheless, Makoto’s body was rubbing against him in a somewhat desperate way for more. 

“Makoto… Let me…”

They didn’t have any battles in the coming days as they were given some rest. Therefore, there were no rejections at the idea of going all the way. When Sousuke was free from those hands, the sudden coldness of the air was almost enough to make him push himself into Makoto, knowing that spot in which he could always find warmth. 

However he was aware of the harsh pain that would ensue from this. His fingers were still in the warmth, playing, moving around, thrusting, and pushing apart. In short doing his best so that it wouldn’t hurt his beloved later. 

“Put it in already.” 

Sousuke heard the whimper and obeyed immediately, taking his fingers out cautiously. Who was he kidding when he wished to possess him as a slave? Makoto was the one having an impact on his heart. He was able to turn him back into the slave he was with a mere glance. But then it was all just a dream, a fantasy that would never come true. 

The two gladiators were standing against the walls until Makoto moved on the ground. Forcing Sousuke under him seemed so easy despite their slight height difference. But then it was because he could never refuse anything from Makoto. When his green eyes met his teal ones, they noticed how both were full of lust, appetite. They couldn’t wait anymore.

Leaning on top of this gorgeous man, Makoto kissed him for the time he positioned himself. The knees on each side, their whole bodies touching, it was just so lewd. Sousuke almost broke the kiss immediately as he just needed so much more of this warmth. Makoto’s warmth. 

“Fuck, I want you Makoto!”

Those huge hands on Sousuke’s hipbones were driving him mad as they just remain there, still. He was forcing him down against the ground, leaving him powerless. Of course he could force himself, using his strength but in a way he wanted to please Makoto, and be pleased by him.

The emerald eyes were shinning mischievously, staring at this body under his. Surely even Apollo was jealous of it. Those perfect curves and muscles after years of training and battles. It was such a delectable spectacle. 

“Me too…Sousuke.” Makoto finally answered with more sensuality and desire he initially intended to let on. However he just couldn’t hide it anymore, how desperate he was. In some part of his brain, there was this craving to tell Sousuke all his feelings. But his mouth seemed to have forgotten how to speak again. 

So they ended up kissing, sharing all their unspoken emotions this way. Their tongues found each other in an improvised dance together. 

Makoto’s rough hands finally moved back on his erection. Even if it was only in order to guide him towards his entrance, Sousuke had longed so much to find the heat that he couldn’t restrain his cries. 

“Hold on a bit more…Please.” His voice was quavering.

The dark-haired man had never been the patient type as he had unconsciously started to push himself in Makoto. Besides, how was he supposed to restrain himself when his beloved was looking this…erotic? But once again, he obeyed the best way he could. Indeed the tip was already enveloped by the heat making it so painful to stop himself. 

However he knew how double must be the pain for Makoto. Sousuke could see it written on his face, the way he frowned, how his teeth bite his lips so he wouldn’t scream, even his body was convulsing under the pang. All because of him. Yet, when he wanted to withdraw from him, he was prohibited by Makoto’s hands. 

“Don’t! Just…Let me get used to it…”

The tender voice and that smile was enough to smooth his concern. Sousuke’s hands reached Makoto’s erection so that maybe for once he would be able to distract him. The reaction was immediate as the emerald eyes shut tight. 

“Sousuke.”

 _‘Oh please don’t use that voice or I won’t be able to stop myself.’_

He scolded himself at the sudden rush of ecstasy. But then it was so pleasing to the eye to observe Makoto’s reactions as he rubbed him –even if it just left him more frustrated. He was craving to be able to thrust so much deeper, to aim at the most sensitive spot and to see his companion completely come undone. 

When the pain became hastiness, Sousuke’s length slowly disappeared fully into Makoto after he granted permission –which was actually more of a pleading whimper. It instantly sent tingles and it felt like their skins were so sensible, sensing every part of their beloved with it. And they needed this sensation –to feel they were really connected.

Their backs arched at just how deep Sousuke was. It wasn’t surprising judging how big he was. On the other hand Makoto was always amazed by his own body’s capacity. To be able to handle it.

At some point, remaining still was no longer uncomfortable. It was just incredibly frustrating. 

“Ngh…Damn Makoto… Don’t move so suddenly!”

The feeling they received when Makoto had started to ride Sousuke was so intense, so raw. They hadn’t expected it to be this passionate –it was their first time trying this position. But it would definitely not be the last time. 

“Aaah! … I-I needed to!”

 _‘What kind of excuse is this?’_ The taller wanted to retort although his mouth was already taken by Makoto’s lips and tongue. Their kisses had turned into more lustful ones –their past cuteness long forgotten. 

Those damn moves just above him were so sensual –so alluring. This position was a real torture for Sousuke! Makoto was making sure of this as he kept swallowing him back inside hastily. The heat inside was truly as he expected it to feel. Every muscle tight around him would drive anyone mad.

The black-haired man didn’t even know for how long he would be able to handle this. However he was doing his bests to not be the only one experiencing this feeling. Indeed, Sousuke was following the quick rhythm of Makoto’s moves as he aimed relentlessly so that they could remain connected and be one. 

They were both panting, searching desperately for their breaths without finding it back due to the continuous flow of noises escaping their lips. Their eyes however always stared into one another. The teal eyes remained on Makoto’s body to capture this mesmerizing sight. Even if he was on the cold ground, Sousuke swore that he was on fire when those emeralds orbs were focus on him. 

_“Makoto.”_

After the rush of adrenalin due to the fight, the brown-haired gladiator was finally releasing the pressure in his body. He was engulfed in Sousuke. His voice, his hands still around him, in his unique characteristic scent. All his body was being taken by him. Even his mind was utterly wrapped around the taller man… This was putting Makoto in a flutter and yet, he was craving for more. He wanted to be ravaged, to be fulfilled and to forever remember the touch. 

To feel loved. 

They both wanted to hang on the longest they could. Even if they knew they were too close now to be able to slow down. The end was coming. Although they didn’t want to separate just yet, their bodies were reaching their limits. 

Just before they did, they shared one last kiss. That last kiss synonym of “I love you”. And then everything turned white as Sousuke was the first one to surrender to the pleasure followed closely by Makoto –making sure their orgasms lasted. The translucent fluid splattered all over their chests. Even if at first their visions were too blurry to even distinguish something, they could only feel their erratic breaths mixing with one another. 

They were alive.

The gladiators took a moment before coming back to their senses. Having sex seemed bestial between them with the impressions left on their bodies as a proof –and those were definitely marks they were proud of, even more than their scars. Despite they were no longer united, Sousuke was still demanding kisses to which Makoto took delight in accepting. 

Brushing his hands in those short dark strands, Makoto noticed how dirty they were now. It was a good thing they hadn’t wasted time and water in fully cleaning each other before. The taller one’s chest was covered in sweat and in Makoto’s cum. What a charming sight. 

“We should do this more often.” _‘I want to take you next time’_ was what he really meant to utter. After all, Sousuke’s pleading and lustful eyes for it were the best. Palming his chest, Makoto could feel just how madly his companion’s heart was throbbing–not that his own was in a better state. 

“Sure.” 

Obviously Sousuke wasn’t going to refuse such a proposal. He needed to see Makoto again and again. The mere idea of possessing the brown-haired man was enough to make Sousuke crave it with so much eagerness for their coming meeting. 

But then when would it be? Under what circumstances? Where? They didn’t know yet and only needed to pray that there would actually be a next time. 

“Come on let’s clean ourselves up.” 

Sousuke showed his hand in front of the other’s face so that he could actually help him to stand up. Silently, he checked on Makoto to make sure that everything was fine. What if he had been too rough? Or what if the wound had re-opened? However emerald eyes caught his gaze. He was so discrete after all. It made the smaller one chuckle at how adorable it was. 

“I am alright Sousuke, _really_.” 

The slight redness on those cheeks was just too cute too. Sousuke turned around to fetch the wet tissue they had dropped in their passion –even if it was only a ploy to hide his face. Soon their masters would come and they needed to be quick to pull themselves together. 

“No more tricks this time, you clean yourself.” _‘I won’t be able to resist if we touch ourselves again’_ was what Sousuke implied by this and Makoto understood it this way, since he thought the same. 

The water poured on their bodies, making any piece of evidences disappeared with it. Only few glances to one another were enough for the moment. They had to get back to the idea that they wouldn’t see each other until a long time after. If they were too close during those briefs moment together they wouldn’t be able to survive the sudden separation. That was another reason of their fear to speak out their feelings. 

What if the other was going to die few days after confessing?

They couldn’t imagine how broken they would be if it was to happen. And so their emotions were back locked deep down waiting patiently. Until the right moment came or until it would eventually burst out through their chests. 

Once dried and dressed, they walked a while the corridors that would lead to a common room where Matsuoka and Nanase but also other masters would surely be. 

“Makoto.”

Knowing already what Sousuke wanted, Makoto stopped walking to look into those brilliant teal eyes filled with determination. They were still in the safe corridor where no one could hear them. Far from the cruel reality waiting for them. 

“Remember, we are fighting for each other. I will remain alive so that we can meet again.” 

“I know, Sousuke. I will too.”

They kept staring at one another till their bodies suddenly touched. Both glanced down surprised at their hands intertwined. When did this happen? Surely they were demanding for one more little bonus –as if they hadn’t plenty already. 

Sousuke was the first one to fulfill their unconscious desire. He leaned slightly and smacked those soft lips. Immediately kissing back, Makoto couldn’t resist his own yearning. They knew it was their last actions before they went their separate ways. Therefore all of their feelings were untangled and free to take control of their actions. 

Even if they couldn’t talk, their tongues were quite busy, they would make sure to give the other as much pleasure as they were receiving. Yet, when their lower bodies were starting to awake, they knew they had to stop. 

They were no longer wearing those canvas loin clothes they had during the fight –with some piece of armors. In daily life, they had the right to wear short tunics –their social rank was still expressed by those clothes though. Sousuke was actually thankful that they had these on since he knew he wouldn’t have been able to stop if Makoto’s chest was exposed. 

“Until next time…” The dark-haired man whispered into this reddened ear, making sure that his breath would blow over the sensible skin. Immediately it sent shivers throughout their bodies, one because it felt just too good and the other because he got what he wanted. 

“I’ll be waiting.”

There would be a next time, Sousuke was positive and he had made sure just now that Makoto would think the same. 

And during that next meeting, they swore internally they would finally confess their feelings.


End file.
